You Never Know (currently being rewritten)
by TheMultiFandomFangirl
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story You Never Know. It'll be told in Lily and Fred's point of views instead of third person now. Also the chapters will be longer and more in-depth. Please give it a try!


**I was re-reading these a little while ago and just thinking "wow, my writing is so much better now." and I just love these stories (I have six planned out for what my friend calls 'the Fily Series') too much to leave them being that sucky, so I'm rewriting them so that hopefully there'll be a bit more substance there.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing you recognise. *sobs* not even Fred.**

* * *

><p><strong>{Chapter One}<strong>

**{Lily's POV}**

"It's good to be back!" Fred and George exclaimed, creeping up behind me and taking their place either side of me. My hand flew to my chest as I tried to calm my breathing. I swear; they live just to give me heart attacks!

"Oh Merlin! George!" I let out an uncharacteristic squeal and hugged George, "Fred!" I pulled Fred into a hug as well. "I've missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too Lil," Fred said. I smiled before hitting them both on the arm.

"Ow!" Fred half-yelled.

"What was that for?" George asked rubbing his arm.

"Why didn't you sit with me on the train? I was stuck with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle!" I stated.

"Aren't you friends with Malfoy?" Fred asked with mock confusion. He knows fair well why I'm so 'chummy' with Malfoy, so he obviously only said this to annoy me.

"Well...yeah...only because of our families, but that's not the point. Do you know how annoying it is hearing them ramble on about pure-bloods the whole bloody ride?"

"Sorry," They said in unison.

"Do you guys like, practice this talking-in-perfect-timing-with-each-other thing or does it just happen?" I asked. Part of it was a joke, but the other part was genuinely curious since they did it quite often.

"It just happens," They smiled.

I rolled my eyes at my two best friends. We walked to the Great Hall together, telling each other the stories if our end-of-year holidays. I'd been in France with my mother and father, while Fred and George were at the burrow with all the Weasleys', along with Harry and Hermione. In all honesty; I would have rather been with them. It would've been more fun than Paris with my _parents_.

To the eyes of everyone else, the twins and I really were polar opposites. I'm a beautiful, popular, rich, Slytherin girl, who everyone - including my parents - expected to marry Draco Malfoy. That was never going to happen of course, for multiple reasons. One, being that I had no interest in Draco whatsoever, and another reason being my friend Tina was extremely into him (for some reason that completely baffled me). Also, I kind of had a bad reputation. I wasn't constantly breaking the rules like that Potter boy or anything like that, no. I think the term most commonly used to describe me was 'slut'. That was a bit of a misnomer, though. I was in fact _not_ a slut. Yes, I've dated almost every guy in my year or beyond, but I have yet to sleep with any of them. Contrary to popular belief, I want my first time to mean something.

Fred and George Weasley were attractive, popular amongst all houses except Slytherin, poor,

Gryffindor boys and, again, contrary to popular belief; neither of them were virgins. They didn't sleep around or anything like that, they were still wholesome boys – more or less. Fred had lost his virginity to Angelina Johnston last year (something I've found myself resenting her for, although I had no idea why) and George lost his to a Ravenclaw girl named April Duncan.

Despite all of this, we three couldn't see ourselves as more alike. We all shared a love of practical jokes; we didn't much care for rules or boyfriends or girlfriends or dates as long as we had each other in our company. That was all we needed. We were, much to my parent's and the rest of our respective houses' dismay, inseparable. Wherever one of us was, the others weren't far away.

When we reached the Great Hall, we had to part ways. I reluctantly took a seat with Draco at the Slytherin table, while Fred and George sat at the Gryffindor table with Lee and Angelina. I would rather sit with them, since technically we were allowed to sit with houses other than our own, but it was widely frowned upon amongst the students.

Although I'd never admit it to anyone, sometimes not even myself, I'm always slightly (okay, okay, a lot) jealous of Angelina. She was a Gryffindor, so she got to spend more time with Fred and George, and she didn't get judged for it. She was on the Gryffindor quiddich team. She'd known the twins for longer than I had and she'd even dated and slept with Fred.

I've always had this fear in the back of my mind that one day, the twins would just get sick of my Slytherin antics or all the hate they copped from the Gryffindors for being friends with me, that they'd just decide it was easier to stay away. I didn't want that – I don't want that. Without them, who could I talk to about the other annoying Slytherin girls? Who could I slip Nosebleed Nougats into peoples Valentines chocolate with? Not Malfoy. Not my other 'friends'. I knew that there was no one else that I could be myself around and I just don't wanna lose them.

George made faces at me from across the tables. I was trying my hardest to contain my laughter – honest, I was...I failed epically. I accidentally let out a large bark of laughter, making everyone – including Dumbledore – stop and stare. Dumbledore was welcoming everyone back and hoping them a promising school year. George, Fred and I weren't really paying attention though. We were too busy trying to make one another laugh.

McGonagall introduced the new first years and all I could think was 'I swear, these first year assemblies get longer and longer every year'.

I didn't see the point of them really. Why couldn't the first years have their own assembly while the second years and up get settled back from the holidays? Why did they have to torture everyone else by doing a sorting ceremony? Who cares who gets put in which house? No one, that's who.

The Great Hall broke into chatter and cheers when Dumbledore announced that the feast could begin, and the four house tables filled with food.

From across the hall, I watched Fred shovel mash potato, chicken, steamed vegetables and steak onto his plate. I couldn't help but let out a giggle at his excitement at the sight of the endless plates of food. I didn't usually see the resemblance (well, the physical, yeah, obviously, but other than that) between Ron and the twins, but it was times like these that I thought they couldn't be more similar. Fred looked up at me and grinned with a mouthful of potato and gravy. my giggle broke into a laugh and, in true Malfoy fashion, Malfoy scoffed at me.

"What Draco?" I asked pointedly.

"You, fraternising with the Weasels," He said giving them a dirty look as they talked to their fellow Gryffindors.

"I'm not _fraternising_ with them," Lily replied bitterly, "they're my friends,"

"I'm your friend. Slytherins are your friends. Not them,"

"You and me are friends by family Draco. Because our families expect it,"

"Our families, expect us to get married. We'd be the ultimate wizard family,"

"It's not going to happen," I finished the conversation and continued to eat. Great way to start the year.

I had Charms class first. Not many of my friends were in that class. Although, that didn't mean there weren't people lining up to sit with me. I ended up sitting with Thayer, a fellow Slytherin, because he offered to do my notes.

In Care of Magical Creatures class, I was too busy being questioned (they call it curiosity, I call it an interrogation) by people about my holidays, Fred and George, even about Draco Malfoy, to pay attention in class. Honestly though, I wouldn't have listened to anything anyway. I hated Care of Magical Creatures. I ever cared for animals really, other than my darling owl, Hex, of course.

Divination wasn't much better. A boring class with people who bribed my to sit with them although, I had Fred with me, so it was bearable.

Potions. Draco was in my class, along with Goyle. I sat with them and, somehow, managed to score Slytherin 20 points. It was probably just because Snape was bias towards Slytherins.

At the end of the day, I headed to the library where Thayer was writing out my notes.

"Lily!" a familiar voice called from behind me. I recognised it instantly – I would know that voice anywhere. I smiled and turned around.

"George!" I exclaimed happily. I waited for the other twin to appear – where one was, there was always the other.

"Fred's around here somewhere," he said (I swear he read my thoughts; it wouldn't surprise me if he could, he knows me that well) looking around, "we were looking for you,"

"And, why's that?" I asked, not that I really needed an answer.

"We were going to go up to the Astronomy Tower and set off some Filibuster Fireworks we got these past holidays,"

"How the hell'd you sneak them past your mum?"

"We put them in our robe pockets when she wasn't looking," I heard Fred say as he walked around the corner. I laughed and shook my head.

"She's bound to notice soon," George said.

"She always does," Fred added.

"So we're doing it tonight," George beamed excitedly.

"Are you coming?" Fred asked joyfully.

"We're going to get caught," I said, Fred and George shrugged, "We'll get detention," I added with a smile creeping onto my face as big as the twins' smiles, "let's go!"

We met up again at eight thirty that night and ran off in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. It was getting dark, meaning the fireworks would shine even brighter. I had mixed feelings of nervousness, anxiousness, anticipation and excitement. I knew we would get caught – we always did – but another part of me didn't care about that. Part of me loved the thrill of doing something I knows I shouldn't.

We reached the Astronomy Tower. The boys jumped over the missing step and Fred held out his hand to help me while George got the fireworks ready. We each got out their wands and pointed to a firework.

"Incendio!" we cried at different times and the fireworks lit up. We ducked just before they exploded into bursts of colour. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple and pink stars flew around the night sky, leaving small light trails behind them. The stars bounced off the walls of the Astronomy Tower and we decided to leave before they were caught. We'd watch the show from the courtyard.

We'd barely gotten out of the Tower before we ran into Filch.


End file.
